William Levy
| died= | hometown= Cojimar, Havana, Cuba | knownfor= Telenovela actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 14 | partner= Cheryl Burke | place= 3 | highestscore= 30 (Foxtrot, Samba, Cha-Cha-Cha & Salsa) | lowestscore= 22 (Jive) | averagescore= 27.5 }} William Levy is a celebrity from Season 14 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Levy was born in Cojimar, Cuba. His maternal grandfather was Jewish (the origin of his surname, Levy). He was raised by his single mother, Barbara. Levy immigrated to Miami, Florida, when he was fourteen. He attended high school, after which he studied business administration on a baseball scholarship at St. Thomas University. He later went to Los Angeles to study acting and continued his acting studies in Miami and Mexico City. Career Levy worked as a model for the Next Models agency, and was featured in two reality shows broadcast by Telemundo: Isla de la Tentación and Protagonistas de Novela 2. In 2005 he performed at the Centro de Bellas Artes in San Juan, Puerto Rico, starring in the play La Nena Tiene Tumbao. His debut on the Spanish-language channel Univision was in the Venevision International production of Olvidarte Jamás. He later appeared in Mi Vida Eres Tu and Acorralada. In 2008, he appeared in his first film, Retazos de Vida, directed by Viviana Cordero. He was invited by television producer Carla Estrada to star in Pasión, his breakthrough in Mexican soap operas. Televisa cast him as the lead in Cuidado con el Angel with actress and ex-RBD singer Maite Perroni. The show was first broadcast in Mexico in June 2008, and began airing in the United States in September 2008 on Univision. It averaged five million viewers per evening. Levy starred alongside Jacqueline Bracamontes on Sortilegio in 2009. Sortilegio aired on Univision, and the finale drew 6.6 million viewers, beating ABC and CBS for viewers in that time slot. In November 2009, the actor lent his voice to the Spanish version of the animated movie Planet 51. The movie opened 27 November in Mexico and won an award for best animated Spanish-language film of 2009 (Premios Goya). From November 2009 to February 2010, Levy toured several Mexican cities with the play Un Amante a la Medida, which toured in the United States in June 2010. Levy participated in the Mexican telenovela Triunfo del Amor, a remake of the Venezuelan classic Cristal, again with Maite Perroni. The telenovela aired 25 October 2010, in El Canal de las Estrellas. Pedro Torres, executive producer of Mujeres Asesinas, confirmed Levy's role in the third season of the popular Mexican series. Levy starred as Jennifer Lopez' love interest in the music video "I'm Into You", from her album Love? It aired 2 May 2011 on NBC's Today. Levy appeared on the cover of People en Español for its special issue on the sexiest men of the year for 2011. In January 2012, it was announced that Levy would appear in two episodes of the VH1 television series Single Ladies, with Denise Vasi. In December 2012 Levy was cast as Captain Damian Fabre for the remake of La Tormenta titled La Tempestad which aired in 2013. Levy is set to star in Addicted an erotic drama based on the novel of the same name by Zane. Variety named Levy one of the Top 10 Latino Actors and Actresses in Hollywood. Levy co-starred in Tyler Perry's film, The Single Moms Club (2014). Levy was cast in the lead role as Warrior in the Brent Ryan Green film The Veil. Personal Life From 2003 to 2011, Levy was in a relationship with Mexican-American actress Elizabeth Gutiérrez. They have a son Christopher born in 2006 and a daughter, Kailey born 6 March 2010. On 11 July 2009, Levy converted to Catholicism. Dancing with the Stars 14 He was a participant in the 14th season of Dancing with the Stars, with two-time mirrorball champion Cheryl Burke as his dance-pro partner; they finished in third place. Scores Trivia * William and his wife have two kids together. * William and Elizabeth have been married since 2003. * William is the first Dancing with the Stars contestant to say he will strip for votes. ** William has not taken back that he will strip for votes. Quotes * "Elizabeth's personality... I like a lot her personality and that she be an honest and sensible woman, also I like her hair and her eyes." Gallery William & Cheryl S14.jpg William l s14.jpg William-levy-dwts-salsa-1.jpg Rumba-cheryl-william.jpg William-cheryl-paso.jpg Levy.jpg pic02.jpg|William Levy shirtless pic06.jpg willheader.jpg williamlevy1.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Season 14 contestants Category:Actors Category:Males